Online social and professional networking websites are becoming increasingly popular, with many such websites boasting millions of active users. Each user of the networking website is able to upload an editable user profile page to the networking website. The user profile page may include various information about the user, such as the user's biographical information, photographs of the user, and information describing the user's employment history, education history, skills, experience, activities, and the like. Such user profile pages of the networking website are viewable by, for example, other users of the networking website.